1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a warning sign. The invention is also directed toward a load bearing wall in a building provided with the warning sign and to the use of the sign in the wall.
2. Background Art
Some people, who do their own renovating, are not aware that some walls in buildings, particularly interior walls, are load bearing, the load bearing walls being used to support structure above them. When they tear down a load bearing wall during renovations to provide open space, or for other reasons, without realizing that the wall is a load bearing wall, the structure that was supported by the wall can fail leading to severe injury to themselves and/or others and to costly repairs.